trauma_kidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Starry Glen
Overview The large island east of the main land of Klosseipa. The land in the Glen is rich so farming makes up a large part of their economy though technology development has been rising in success on the island in recent years. Government Starry Glen is overseen by a well-kept bureaucracy, which is kept in line not only by Gynova and Anviene but the people. The Glen's history has seen plenty of corruption and with the current state the world, the people are very wary of those in power. Inhabitants Starry Glen has a large number of monstrosities wandering the island. While some can be pretty nasty, a large number of them have been tamed and are kept in check by Gynova and Anviene, the Gynosphinx and Androsphinx guarding the island. It is believed that merfolk and selkie are common in the waters around Starry Glen. Some have spread rumors that a dragon turtle also lives around Starry Glen though few believe that. The humanoids in Starry Glen mostly consist of gnomes, dwarves, and halflings. Tritons aren't a rare sight in the coastal towns and cities of Starry Glen though they don't tend to wander too far inland. Notable Places Shrine of Eons: An ancient temple in Starry Glen and the lair of Gynova and Anviene. Only those trained to be shrine workers or those mighty enough to earn the sphinxes' respect are allowed to enter. Everyone else may only go as far as the entrance and altar to make their prayers and leave the occasional offering. Heazotor: The capital of Starry Glen, famous for the lush farmlands around it. Gilliom Avenue is a large street in the city where intra-island trade is done. Dir Toruhm: A Dwarven city carved out of the walls of a cliffside. At the top of a cliff is permanent teleportation circle that is used by many travelers (usually government and military officials, nobles, traders, or adventuring parties) to quickly move from another country to Starry Glen or vice versa. It is one of the Five Connected Cities. Rouis: A farming village for summer crops and where a tribe of centaur often pass through during the harvest season. Each time they pass through, they spend a few days with the village. During that time, the village holds a festival celebrating the harvest and the peace between them and the centaurs. The centaurs perform a race around the perimeter of the town and farmlands as part of the celebration. Ibluuta: '''The town closest to the Gale Crossroads. Hayfever is terrible in this town due to the leftover winds that escape the crossroads mixing with the vast numbers of flowers that are blooming year round. Ibluuta is well known for the flowers they grow that are made into wreathes, crowns, and other decor. '''The Gale Crossroads: A set of perpendicular canyons where the winds are incredibly strong. Legends and rumors about the Crossroads say that at the bottom on the canyons, right where the two intersect, there is a portal that leads to the Plane of Air. Djinni and other air elementals are often seen wandering the canyon, keeping most people away out of fear of being taken away. Category:Klosseipa Category:DnD